De bonnes résolutions
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: ONESHOT. Le soir du Nouvel An, Hermione décide de mettre les choses au clair avec Rogue... Petite histoire volontairement sentimentale, écrite au lendemain du réveillon.


**De bonnes résolutions**

Par Lilith Abigail

**Disclaimer :**Alors voilà, j'écris déjà une fanfic sur Hermy et Rogue, mais le temps que ma bêta corrige le 3ème chapitre de mon histoire, j'ai eu l'inspiration et je vous offre ce petit one-shot. Je ne pensais pas écrire deux fois sur le même couple, mais les faits sont là. Il faut croire que je me suis attachée à ces personnages.  
Comme dans mon autre fanfic, les personnages sont en sixième année à Poudlard, toute l'action se situe au château et les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à la grande Mrs J.K. Rowling, que je salue bien bas.  
En vous souhaitant à toutes et à tous une très bonne année…

« 3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNEE !!!! »

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, il y eut soudain un concert de cris de joie et de félicitations en tous genres.

« Bonne année et bonne santé, Hermione ! lui cria Harry, un chapeau pointu multicolore sur la tête.

- Bonne année ! hurla Ron en jetant une pluie de confettis sur la jeune sorcière.

- Oui, merci. Vous aussi », répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Hermione était indifférente à la bonne humeur générale. Elle n'avait pas touché à un paquet de Chocogrenouilles ni but une seule gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Elle paraissait continuellement perdue dans ses pensées, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion.  
Soudain, elle se leva de son fauteuil, serra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

« Mais où vas-tu, Hermione ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Voir le professeur Rogue, répondit-elle sans donner davantage d'explications.

- Tu es en pyjama ! balbutia son ami, interloqué.

- Nous le sommes tous, à cette heure-ci », conclut-elle sèchement sans même prêter attention à l'absurdité de sa réponse.

Elle laissa la fête qui battait son plein derrière elle et traversa le château d'un pas rapide. La jeune fille parvint aux cachots rapidement.  
Arrivée en face du bureau du professeur de Potions, elle constata avec satisfaction que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte.

_« Il ne changera jamais »_, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et entra sans même attendre l'autorisation de Rogue.  
« Même le soir du Nouvel An, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de corriger des parchemins », remarqua Hermione en souriant.

Le professeur de Potions leva les yeux vers elle, étonné.

« Que faites-vous ici, miss Granger ? Il me semble qu'il est formellement interdit de parcourir les couloirs du château à cette heure. Et, du reste, n'êtes pas en tenue correcte pour venir vous adresser à un professeur, déclara Rogue d'un ton cassant.

- Cessez vos remarques destinées à m'humilier, coupa Hermione. Elles ne fonctionnent plus…

- Votre insolence va coûter des points à Gryffondor, Granger. »

Il semblait ébahi de l'audace parfaitement inhabituelle d'Hermione.

« …Elles ne fonctionnent plus, continua la jeune fille comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, parce que vous-même n'y croyez plus. Si je suis venue vous voir à cette heure-ci, professeur, c'est parce que j'estime que la raison en est extrêmement importante, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Et si je suis en pyjama, c'est parce que toutes les personnes vivant dans le château le sont à une heure pareille, à l'exception de vous, manifestement. »

Elle s'approcha de son bureau à petits pas, puis regarda son professeur avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Quelle tristesse, murmura-t-elle. Vous n'avez donc réellement personne ? Personne au point que vous en êtes réduit à corriger de stupides devoirs que vous détestez à une heure aussi tardive, alors que tout le monde fête la nouvelle année ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il posa la plume qu'il tenait dans son encrier et regarda Hermione, visiblement troublé.

« Eh bien, quelle est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue me voir à cette heure, faussant la compagnie de vos amis, vous qui en avez tant ? demanda-t-il, usant de l'ironie pour se redonner une contenance.

- Je crois que vous le savez, professeur. Nous le savons tous les deux. Cessez votre jeu, voulez-vous ? » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton ferme.

Hermione se racla la gorge.  
_« C'est le moment ou jamais. Ce soir, je serai fixée une bonne fois pour toutes »_, songea-t-elle.

« Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes amoureux de moi, professeur, commença la jeune fille sans aucun tremblement dans sa voix. Vous me regardez… D'une manière qui ne trompe pas. Tout le temps. Vous cherchiez à m'humilier lorsque j'étais enfant, sans doute parce que je vous agaçais réellement, d'ailleurs. Mais depuis cette année… Non, depuis l'année dernière… C'est différent. J'ai grandi, et si vous vous comportez toujours ainsi avec moi, c'est uniquement pour sauver les apparences. Cependant, je ne suis pas dupe, professeur. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Rogue ne répondait toujours pas. Il n'osait pas soutenir le regard de la jeune sorcière.

_« Bien, et maintenant, la conclusion »_, pensa Hermione, ravie et étonnée à la fois de son propre courage. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait _réellement_ capable de dire tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais elle avait presque fini, et se sentait capable d'affronter la réaction de Rogue, quelle qu'elle fut.

« C'est la nouvelle année, j'ai donc pris de bonnes résolutions. J'accomplis en ce moment même celle qui est en tête de ma liste. Je suis venue mettre les choses au clair, ce soir, professeur. Je suis venue vous dire que vos sentiments sont partagés. Je suis venue vous dire que je suis amoureuse de vous, moi aussi, depuis deux ans. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue, elle baissa les yeux.

« Je vous aime », murmura-t-elle.

C'était fait. Elle l'avait dit. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée, fière et angoissée. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue, qui la regardait avec un mélange de suspicion et de mélancolie.

« Vous n'essayez pas de me mentir, Granger ? murmura-t-il.

- Mon Dieu, comment pourrais-je mentir sur un tel sujet ? Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point votre question est absurde ? J'ai dit que je vous aimais et je ne retirerai en aucun cas ces mots-là. Ils sont trop précieux à mes yeux. Mais si… Si vous les rejetez… », poursuivit Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, il s'était levé et avait fait le tour de son bureau. Il saisit la jeune sorcière dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.  
Hermione ne pouvait plus penser à rien, sinon que c'était son premier baiser et qu'il lui était donné par le seul homme dont elle était jamais tombée amoureuse. Elle agrippa la robe noire du sorcier et lui rendit son baiser avec toute la force et la passion dont elle était capable.

« Oh, Hermione, j'ai été tellement monstrueux avec vous, lâcha Rogue en lui caressant les cheveux avec un regard désespéré. Je ne mérite pas…

- Arrêtez de raconter des bêtises. Vous méritez mon amour plus que vous ne le croyez. Vous êtes courageux, vous êtes un très grand sorcier… Vous m'avez séduite. J'aime votre façon d'être, je sais combien vous êtes seul, et… Que puis-je dire de plus ? Je vous aime, Severus Rogue ! Je vous aime de toute mon âme, et jamais je ne pourrai envisager d'autre solution que d'être avec vous. »

Hermione prit le visage du professeur entre ses mains et continua à l'embrasser de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Rogue pleurait silencieusement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est rien, Hermione, répondit-il en souriant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Que je ne sois plus seul, et qui plus est que ce soit la jeune fille que j'aime qui comble cette solitude.

- Ne dites plus rien… Ne dites plus rien. Il serait inutile de décrire ce que nous ressentons tous deux. »

D'un geste désinvolte que la jeune fille trouva magnifique, Rogue balaya de son bras son bureau, envoyant ses parchemins à corriger aux quatre coins de la pièce et y assit Hermione.

« Vous avez raison, mon amour, fit-il en souriant. Au diable les corrections, c'est le Nouvel An. »

La jeune sorcière ne put qu'acquiescer en rendant au professeur de Potions un regard fiévreux…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron trouvèrent une Hermione d'excellente humeur. 

« Bonne année ! leur lança-t-elle joyeusement. Vous ne trouvez pas que cette année commence merveilleusement bien ?

- Parle pour toi, maugréa Ron. On commence la semaine avec un cours de Potions. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. A l'inverse de ses amis, elle trouvait que ces douze mois commençaient sous de magnifiques auspices. Elle était si heureuse ! Elle avait de bonnes notes, des amis formidables et, par-dessus tout, elle était amoureuse de son professeur de Potions. Qui le lui rendait bien.  
Vraiment, pourquoi se plaindre ?

**Fin**

Voili voilou !

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plue, en dépit, parfois, de son sentimentalisme mièvre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser de commentaires, j'en serai ravie.


End file.
